Nem Por Cima do Meu Cadaver
by Shinju Ryuuzaki
Summary: Você não pode ir embora Ace, não antes de ter certeza de que seu precioso irmãozinho esta a salvo das mãos de certos pervertidos de plantão. N/A: Sim, sou horrível com resumos, leiam, comentem, taquem pedras ou flores. BoyxBoyxBoy. AcexLuffyxLaw.
1. Chapter 1

Ranted: T Category: Romance/Humor Couple: AcexLuffyxLaw ( nyaah *w*)

Disclaimer: One Piece e seus personagens não me pertencem... Shit...

Obs.: Quaisquer personagens citados, ou cenas que ocorrerem lhe sejam de alguma forma familiar a acontecimentos reais é mera coincidência (e caso aconteça, vá procurar um psiquiatra!), a menos que você more no mundo de One Piece~~

_Nem por cima do meu cadáver_

Prólogo

"Ouvi o som dos canhões, armas, gritos, encontro entre espadas, e o som de lagrimas, suas lagrimas, as lagrimas do meu precioso irmão mais novo, no qual quase perdeu a vida para tentar que tirar do inferno que é Marineford, com os olhos embaçados, tentei focalizar seu rosto bonito e infantil, como eu queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu estaria sempre com ele, mas minha garganta estava seca, todo o meu corpo doía, sentia-me molhado – pelo que parecia ser o meu sangue – Ah! Eu estava acabado, só me arrependo de não poder ter vivido para ver você se tornar rei dos piratas Luffy..."

Todos em Marineford fizeram um minuto de silencio a cena, piratas e marinheiros, o Den-Den Mushi que se encontrava com Buggy e seus novos seguidores se encontrava direcionado para a imagem dos irmãos, um chorando loucamente, e o outro, morto, com um sorriso satisfeito no chão.

-ACE! ACE! ACE! – Gritou o mais jovem dos piratas no meio daquela guerra.

Em Saboady, onde os telespectadores da execução de Portgas D. Ace que a um minuto atrás se encontravam vaiando o filho único de Gol D. Roger, agora se comoviam com a cena, muitos choravam, muitos desviavam o olhar, muitos sentiam pena de Monkey D. Luffy, pois alguns chegaram a presenciar a bondade do jovem rapaz ao salvar a Sereia Camie do Leilão de Humanos.

-ACE! NÃO ME DEIXE! ACEEE... AAAAH! – Ele gritou a plenos pulmões se abraçando ao corpo de seu irmão.

O herói da marinha, Monkey D. Garp, se encontrava sem conseguir controlar sua tristeza, lagrimas de revolta e remorso escorriam pela face já enrugada do velho marinheiro, seu antigo companheiro, Sengoku, o encarava com certa compreensão no olhar, mesmo Garp sendo rude e violento com seus netos, ele sabia que, ate mesmo a cima da justiça, eles eram a coisa que o Vice-Almirante mais amava.

-A... Ce... Eu... Eu te amo... Não me deixe sozinho... – Luffy disse fracamente, sua garganta completamente seca de tanto gritar, foi então que tudo ficou branco.

"E-Essa não! Depois desse trauma, o cérebro do Mugiwaru-boy entrou em colapso!" – Pensou desesperado (a) Ivankov.

-Agora é a sua vez Mugiwaru... – Disse Akainu (FDP Q.Q-'-) sadicamente, sem ao menos se importar com a situação.

-Eu não irei permitir! – Disse Jimbei.

~Q_Q~Q_Q~Q _Q~Q_Q~

Tudo a sua volta não passava de nuvens brancas, Portgas D. Ace sentia seu corpo flutuar, sem dor, sem desespero, sem remorso, sem tristeza, apenas saudade, saudade do olhar sorridente no rosto de Luffy, da forma com ele chorava para qualquer coisa, de como ele era horrível em contar mentiras, da sua inocência, da sua coragem, de seu irmãozinho atrapalhado, ele sentiu vontade de chorar, como iria seu irmão cuidar de si mesmo? Tudo bem, ele tinha sua tripulação, mas ele não confiava nem um pouco naquele cara de cabelos verdes, ele bebia de mais! E se num momento de embriagueis ele tentasse abusar de seu precioso irmão mais novo?! E aquele loiro? Um completo pervertido, não confiaria em deixar seu precioso Luffy sozinho com ele.

Suspirou. Mas agora não tinha mais o que fazer...

"E então? Agora eu devo esperar uma luz branca onde meus pais iram aparecer e iremos ver flashbacks da minha vida, e depois irei em direção ao paraíso... Ou inferno, seja o que for..."

Mal o jovem com sardas pensou isso, uma luz branca apareceu logo a sua frente, ele teve que colocar uma mão sobre o rosto para tentar bloquear um pouco da luz cegante. Mas em vez de receber o sorriso amoroso de sua mãe ou coisa parecida, tudo que ele recebeu... Foi um soco na nuca.

-Ai! Seu filho duma... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, ele reconheceu o seu agressor. –SABO! – Ele disse sorridente, sem conseguir acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

-SEU IDIOTA! – Em comparação, Sabo gritou enraivecido.

-...Hã?

-COMO VOCÊ! PODE MORRER! VOCÊ É LOUCO? DEIXAR O LUFFY SOZINHO NAQUELE MUNDO CHEIO DE PERVERTIDOS E PEDOFILOS!?

-S-Sabo... Eu...

-Ace! Você tem idéia do que esta acontecendo no mundo do vivos agora? – Sabo perguntou um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda irritado.

-Não... – Ace respondeu sinceramente, ainda um pouco chocado com a gritaria do seu melhor amigo e irmão (junto de Luffy é claro...)

-Jimbei esta tentando salvar Luffy do Akainu, já que ele esta desmaiado...

-Oh meu Deus... – Ace disse desesperado.

-Mas...ESSA NÃO É A PORRA DA PIOR PARTE! SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Sabo explodiu.

-Como não! – Ace disse, também irritado.

-Ace... Você conheceu um cara chamado Trafalgar Law? – Ace torceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome, Trafalgar Law, capitão dos Heart Pirates, também conhecido como "Cirurgião da Morte", além de ser um dos 11 supernovas, junto do seu irmão e o aproveitador bebado do seu primeiro imediato.

-Sim, por quê?

-Porque, meu caro irmão, ele é um completo PEDOFILO PERVERTIDO APROVEITADOR DE IRMÃOZINHOS INOCENTES E PUROS!

*Flechada*

-E sabe o que mais? – Ace não tinha mais forças para responder. – Será esse cara médico que ira tratar dos ferimentos corporais do nosso precioso irmão mais novo...

*Flechada Dupla*

-Isso... NEM POR CIMA DO MEU CADAVER! – Ace gritou enfurecido, com seu nível de "Brother Complex" ao maximo. – SABO! ME DIGA COMO VOLTAR AO MUNDO DOS VIVOS. A-GO-RA! – Sabo sorriu em satisfação.

-Esta vendo aquela porta ali. – Ele apontou para uma porta a sua esquerda, que por sinal não estava ali antes, e continuou. – Ele é a que liga seu corpo a sua alma, ela só serve para pessoas que comeram uma Akuma no Mi, que é o caso de um cara chamado Brook, ou pessoas que ainda tem um trabalho a fazer na terra, como você. – Ace arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E porque você nunca voltou Sabo? – Ele perguntou friamente, o garoto loiro apenas sorriu.

-Isso porque, além de eu ter conseguido a liberdade que eu sempre almejei, isso só serve para pessoas recém-mortas, em outras palavras, é melhor você se apressar, pois quando a porta se fechar, você nunca mais poderá voltar. – Ace apenas assentiu e correu em direção a porta, parando a um passo de entrar completamente na mesma.

-Sabo... – Ace fez uma pausa. – Obrigado...

-Não a de que, - Sabo sorriu alegremente. – Mande um 'Oi' para o Luffy por mim.

-Certo! – Ace riu, e logo sumiu adentro da porta. Sabo suspirou cansado.

-Assim esta bom Shinju-san? – O jovem loiro disse, olhando para a jovem de cabelos negros repicados, olhos azuis, grandes óculos redondos cobrindo-lhe a face, além de um olhar fanático estampado em sua face infantil.

-Perfeito meu amigo! Perfeito! – Ela disse, enquanto tentava impedir que mais sangue escorra de seu nariz, sempre que imaginava o que o futuro aguardava para os D. Brothers e o Cirurgião da morte.

Enquanto todos os presentes na guerra se concentravam em suas próprias batalhas ou na tentativa de fuga de Mugiwaru no Luffy, ninguém notou o corpo, completamente restaurado, de Portgas D. Ace se levantar em meio a multidão. Demorou uns instantes para recobrar todos os seus sentidos a 100%, e quando o fez, a primeira coisa que exigiu sua atenção, foi o submarino amarelo que aparecia meio ao gelo que se tornou o mar por causa de Aokiji, e de lá saiu Trafalgar-Pervertido-Law, e isso fez com que seu sangue ferve-se.

Quando viu que Luffy estava sendo depositado ao lado do mesmo, tomando impulso com o fogo que era sua logia, ele em segundos conseguiu chegar ao submarino, agarrando Law pelo colarinho, deixando a todos chocados com a ressurreição do filho do rei dos piratas. Mas ignorando completamente o que todos diziam, Ace sussurrou -com a voz cheia de veneno e um olhar que poderia matar- para Law.

-Você não tem permissão para ir a qualquer lugar com meu irmão sem que eu esteja presente, seu pedófilo desgraçado, caso contrario, faço questão de eu mesmo te matar! – Law, ignorado totalmente a ameaça, apenas deu um sorriso de canto e respondeu com a voz cheia de indiferença.

-Isso parece interessante, Portgas-ya.

E logo após isso, o submarino imergiu, abandonando completamente o campo de batalha que foi Marineford.

*BuruBuruBuruGotcha

Moshi Moshi!

Aqui é a sua querida autora de primeira viagem!

Espero que tenham costado desse primeiro capítulo, na realidade, nem faço idéia de onde tirei essa idéia...

Ah! Talvez seja pelo fato de eu não querer aceitar a morte do ace...

E achar que caso o Ace estivesse vivo, deveria casar com o Luffy ou coisa assim...

Mas o Law também dava um ótimo marido pro Luffy...

LOADING... LOADING... LOADING... LOADING...

COMPLETE!

TRIANGULO AMOROSO FORMADO ! TCHAM TCHAM!

Platéia: OOOOOOOH~~

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham contado e bla bla bla.

Até o próximo capitulo (Y)

See Ya ~~

Gotcha*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Um: Morando temporariamente com o inimigo

"B_om, primeiramente, voltei dos mortos – algo, que parando pra pensar agora, é meio que ilógico, não que isso seja realmente importante... O problema agora: esse __**pervertido**__...". _Ace pensava enquanto encarava a luz vermelha da sala de cirurgia do submarino, algo que na opinião dele era incrível, pelo fato do mesmo ser consideravelmente pequeno.

Sua mente sai de seus devaneios quando a luz vermelha de repente se apaga, Ace se levanta num pulo para ver perguntar se seu irmão estava bem, mas logo faz uma careta ao ver o rosto do cirurgião.

-O que foi Portgas-ya? Decepcionado em me ver? Desse jeito me sentirei triste... – Law disse sarcasticamente, fazendo cara de ferido, Ace apenas revirou os olhos.

-Como o Luffy está Trafalgar? – Ace disse ignorando o comentário anterior, Law suspirou.

-Ele teve muitos ferimentos profundos, principalmente o causado pelo Akainu, mesmo eu tendo limpado e costurado seus ferimentos vai demorar no mínimo um mês para eles se curarem completamente, além de que o baque emocional da sua 'morte' ter feito seu cérebro entrar num estado de choque... – O capitão dos piratas do coração disse profissionalmente.

-Em choque? O que isso quer dizer? – Ace perguntou confuso, Law apenas suspirou.

-Isso quer dizer que ele está num estado de coma no momento. – Por um momento o cérebro de Ace parou de funcionar, seu pequeno irmão estava em coma! Em coma! E se por acaso ele nunca mais acordasse? Ou... Ou quando ele acordasse já tivessem encontrado o One Piece! E o pior de tudo, se Ace tivesse continuado morto, que coisas pervertidas aquele bastardo não poderia fazer com o corpo desprotegido de seu irmão?! Quando Ace pensou nisso ele deu um olhar de nojo para Law.

-Não sei o que você esta pensando, mas esse seu olhar esta me irritando... – Law disse com uma veia saltada na testa. Ele então resolveu ignora-lo. – Mas não se preocupe, a coma de seu irmão deve durar apenas algumas semanas, mas mesmo assim lhe recomendo que tenha... – Law procurou a palavra certa para tentar acalmar o 'punho de fogo'. – um pouco de fé. – Ele terminou, satisfeito com sua escolha de palavras.

-Obrigado... – Ace disse educadamente. – Mas eu ainda não gosto de você.

-De alguma forma, não estou surpreso.– Law disse arqueando a sobrancelha em irritação.

-Capitão! Capitão! – Bepo chegou correndo desesperado por uma escada que dava ao andar de cima. – H-He-Hebi*!

-Hebi?

~*O*~*O*~*O*~*O*~

-Onde está ele? – Hancock disse autoritariamente .

-E você? Quem seria? – Disse Law ignorando completamente a ameaça (típico).

-Você! Seu homem imundo! Como ousa falar assim comigo? Eu sou a imperatriz pirata, Boa Hancock! E também, futura mulher de Monkey D. Luffy. – Essa ultima parte Hancock disse sonhadoramente, mas também acabou irritando brevemente tanto Ace quanto Law.

-Ah... Que inveja do Mugiwaru, deve ser legal ter a mulher mais bonita do mundo apaixonada por você. – Shachi lamentou enquanto encarava Hancock insultar Bepo.

-Com certeza... – Concordou Penguin sonhadoramente. Ambos suspiraram.

-Você! Besta branca! Me guie até o meu amado! – Hancock disse apontando para Bepo, enquanto o urso polar falante murmurava um "me desculpe".

-Yare yare. Me desculpe 'Imperatriz', mas no momento o mugiwaru-ya não está apto para visitas... – Ele disse com um sorriso sombrio, o que irritou muito a imperatriz pirata.

-Seu maldito! Como ousa impedir-me de ver meu amado? – "Ela é realmente dramática", pensou Law.

-Boa Hancock, meu irmão agora esta num estado de coma, ele esta muito frágil, por isso não é seguro vê-lo agora. – Ace disse tentando acalma-la.

-Meu Luffy? Em coma! – O uso da palavra "meu" não agradou muito Ace.

-Primeiramente imperatriz, não permito que se refira ao mugiwaru-ya como "meu". – Law disse com um sorriso maroto, irritando tanto Hancock quanto Ace. – Já que como ele esta sendo cuidado em 'meu' submarino, e sua vida depende da 'minha' capacidade medica... Eu diria que no momento, ele é 'minha' propriedade. – Law terminou sorrindo vitoriosamente.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Ace e Hancock gritaram ao mesmo tempo, assustando o resto da tripulação, Law continuou sorrindo. -EU VOU QUEIMA-LO!/EU VOU TE TRANSFORMAR EM PEDRA! – Ambos gritaram já prontos para atacar o capitão dos piratas do coração.

-CAPITÃO! CAPITÃO! O CHAPÉU DE PALHA ESTA...! – Um de seus subordinados gritou abrindo a porta do submarino.

-Luffy! –Ace gritou, enquanto descia correndo as escadas do submarino.

-O que aconteceu? – Law perguntou ignorando a gritaria da imperatriz pirata.

-Parece que ele começou a se debater muito em seu sono, e algumas feridas acabaram se abrindo! Ele esta perdendo muito sangue!

-Tsc... Droga... BEPO, VÁ BUSCAR AS BOLSAS DE SANGUE DO TIPO F NO ARMAZEM! – Law gritou para o urso polar enquanto corria em direção da sala de cirurgia em que Luffy se encontrava.

-SIM CAPITÃO!

"Valamos lá mugiwaru, eu não arrisquei a minha vida te salvando, para depois você morrer!" – Law pensou já colocando suas luvas de borracha, logo depois, limpando delicadamente as feridas reabertas com um algodão.

Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q

Law suspirou cansado quando finalmente terminou de re-costurar as feridas abertas, com algumas gotas de suar escorrendo em seu rosto, ele se jogou na cadeira giratória que se encontrava ao lado da mesa de cirurgia e jogou as luvas descartáveis no lixo. Ele viu o menino que dormia profundamente, com o rosto delicado e inocente, cheios de dor e tristeza, isso realmente preocupava Law, pois sim, sem Mugiwaru no Luffy sua viajem ao Novo Mundo não seria tão emocionante, sim, também tinha Eutass Kidd... Mas aquele troglodita se divertia apenas em explodir e matar coisas, e isso qualquer pirata podia fazer, mas Luffy, ele era único, diferente, um pirata... Não, uma pessoa rara. Law não era bonzinho, isso todos sabiam, mas ver o jovem pirata tão triste, desolado, partido pela morte de seu irmão – que na opinião de Law deveria ter continuado morto – não tinha como deixá-lo lá para morrer.

Law soltou outro suspiro, ele nunca se importou minimamente com o sexo, aquele negocio de homossexualismo para ele não existia, tudo que tinha era apenas "um relacionamento intimo com outro ser humano", era isso que ele pensava, e para Law, Monkey D Luffy não era uma exceção.

Vendo que a luz da sala de cirurgia havia apagado, e mesmo assim ninguém saia, Ace resolveu entrar para ver o que estava acontecendo, e o que viu quase o fez pular na garganta do médico.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO SEU MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Ace gritou, apontando acusatoriamente para Law. O mesmo se encontrava ainda sentado na cadeira giratória da sala, mas com o rosto, inconscientemente, a apenas alguns centímetros do de Luffy, seus olhos pareciam distantes e sua boca se encontrava levemente entre aberta. – VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ABUSAR DO MEU IRMÃO ENQUANTO ELE ESTA DORMINDO?! SEU MALDIT0 PERVERTIDO NOJENTO! TRATE DE MORRER AGORA! – Ace continuou berrando, já começando a pegar fogo.

- Cale a boca e volte logo pro mundo dos mortos seu desgraçado. – Law disse extremamente irritado, e com uma veia saltando em sua testa. Aquele cara era mais chato do que imaginava.

-LUFFY! MEU LUFFY! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – Hancock entrou desesperada no quarto, preocupada por conta da barulheira. – E VOCÊS? 0 QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO TÃO PERTO DO MEU NOIVO?

-O LUFFY NÃO É SEU NOIVO SUA PARANOICA! – Ace gritou, Law revirou os olhos, como ele iria aguentar esses caras?

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE 'PUNHO DE FOGO'

-ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ DISSE! O LUFFY É MEU! – Quando esse deixou escapar isso, toda a sala ficou em silencio, o encarando curiosamente, Law tentava segurar o riso. –Meu... MEU IRMÃO!

-NÃO TENTE CORRIGIR AGORA! – Toda a tripulação que havia seguido Hancock gritou acusatoriamente, apontando para Ace.

Law suspirou derrotado, como iria conseguir agüentar essa bagunça em seu submarino...

U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U

3 semanas se passaram desde o incidente em Marine Ford, o submarino já havia chegado a Amazon Lily onde todos esperavam ansiosamente o despertar do capitão dos Chapéu de Palha.

*Quarto de Hospedes*

"O que aconteceu..."

-CAPITÃO! PORQUE NÃO PODEMOS VER AS MULHERES!?

-ISSO! PORQUE?!

"Eu ouço... Vozes, mas onde eu estou? Como eu vim parar aqui..."

-Hung... O que acontece... – Foi então que ele se lembrou, Impel Down, Marine Ford, a morte de Ace... – Ace... N-Não pode ser... – Luffy sentiu as lagrimas escapando de seus olhos. – O Ace... Ace realmente... – Ele não conseguia terminar a frase, ele não QUERIA terminar aquela frase. – Ace... – As lagrimas começaram a cair, não podia ser, aquilo não podia ser verdade, ele não podia ter perdido mais um irmão... Ace... Sabo... Foi quando o 'clic' dá porta o trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Parece que você já acordou, mugiwaru-ya... – Law disse sem ao menos encarar Luffy, se concentrando em seus papéis. Como um verdadeiro médico. – Devo dizer que até mais rápido do que eu espera- Ele parou ao encarar os olhos marejados do mais jovem.

-O-O Ace morreu mesmo...? – Luffy disse sem ao menos encará-lo, encarando tristemente suas mãos enfaixadas, assim como todo o seu corpo.

-Mugiwaru-ya... – Law disse lentamente, colocando os papéis em sua mão numa mesa próxima e chegando mais perto do garoto de borracha.

-Neh... Traffy... – Ele disse aumentando o aperto em seu cobertor, Law sorriu ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado errado, o que, na opinião do cirurgião da morte, soou muito fofo vindo do jovem a sua frente, Law suspirou e começou a acariciar, os rebeldes e sedosos, e negros cabelos do rapaz, que ignorou o toque, já sentindo as lagrimas quentes escorrerem pela sua face de porcelana – ou melhor, de borracha, mas vocês entenderam -.

-Shhh... Você tem que se acalmar mugiwaru-ya, você não está num estado bom o suficiente para sentir tamanho stress. Eu recomendo que volte a dormir. – Law disse calmamente, retirando sua mão da cabeça do rapaz, para seu desgosto, mas ele não quis admitir. Ele já estava se virando, quando sentiu uma mão calejada, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada, segurar, desesperada, seu pulso.

-Traffy... O Ace... O meu irmão não vai voltar neh?

-Mugiwaru...

-Traffy... Você é um médico neh? Traga o Ace de volta! – Luffy aumentando o aperto, desesperado. – P-Por favor Traffy! Traga o Ace de volta! – Luffy finalmente encarou o cirurgião da morte com seus grandes olhos castanhos e marejados. De certa forma, Law achou a situação cômica, levando em conta que o irmão do jovem rapaz estava no andar de cima, provavelmente brigando com a capitã das piratas Kuja. Law resolveu aproveitar a situação imaginando a cara que o 'Punho de Fogo' faria ao vê-lo se dando tão bem com seu 'irmãozinho'. Law chegou perto de Luffy e o abraçou passando as mãos nos cabelos macios do 'chapéu de palha', Luffy ficou surpreso por um minuto, mas logo após isso, retribuiu o abraço, escondendo o rosto no peito de Law, chorando descontroladamente.

"Bem... Agora vamos ver quanto tempo demorara para o Portgas-ya apare-". Mal ele completou seu pensamento, a porta foi aberta violentamente.

-Seu desgraçado... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! E U ESTOU OUVINDO O CHORO DO MEU IRMÃOZINHO LÁ DO CONVÉS! PERVERTIDO! TIRE AS MÃOS DELE AGORA! –Ace gritou acusatoriamente, esquecendo-se completamente que Luffy acha que ele está morto.

-A-Ace...

-Hã? Do que você está falando Portgas-ya? – Law disse, ainda abraçado a Luffy, se eu me lembro bem, mugiwaru-ya... Não, Luffy-ya é minha propriedade enquanto ele estiver neste navio! - Law disse sorrindo desafiadoramente para Ace, que rosnou em resposta.

-Ace... – Ambos se esqueceram completamente do jovem pirata que havia acabado de acordar de um coma.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? LUFFY NÃO É SUA PROPRIEDADE! E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE CHAMA-LO PELO NOME SEU PERVERTIDO! – Ace gritou andando em direção a Law, o pegando pela gola da camiseta.

-Yare Yare... Você quer brincar Portgas-ya? – Law disse pronto para preparar seu 'Room*'.

-Pode vir seu pedófilo de merda! – Ace disse, fazendo sua mão se tornar chamas.

-AAACEEE! – Luffy gritou de repente, pulando em cima de Ace, fazendo ambos esquecerem da luta.

-L-Luffy?! – Ace disse, surpreendido pelo jovem pirata.

-Mugiwaru-ya! Você não pode sair da cama agora! Suas feridas vão abrir de novo! – Law disse irritado, tentando fazer com que o futuro rei dos piratas se acalma-se.

-TRAFFY! OBRIGADO! MUITO OBRIGADO! – Luffy disse alegremente, finalmente cedendo aos pedidos do médico.

-Pelo que mugiwaru-ya? – Law disse, encarando o jovem tentando não parecer interessado.

-Shishishi! Obrigado por ter trazido o Ace de volta! – Luffy sorriu inocentemente, fazendo o coração de ambos os homens na sala falharem uma batida.

-D-Do que você está falando Lu! Ele não me reviveu! Foi o... –

-Não a de que, Luffy-ya... – Law sorriu descaradamente, encarando Ace, enquanto um plano malévolo se formava em sua mente. – Mas... É claro que isso requer algo em troca. – Law disse, encarando o jovem capitão. Sobrancelha de Ace se contraiu com a resposta.

-Hm... O que você quer então Traffy? – Luffy pergunto inocentemente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em curiosidade.

-Oi!Oi!Oi!Oi!Oi!Oi!Oi! – Ace disse desesperadamente, mas foi completamente ignorado. Law sorriu maliciosamente enquanto segurava delicadamente o queixo do rapaz, que o encarou curioso.

-OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!OI!

-Tra..ffy? – Mal o rapaz terminou, quando sentiu lábios quentes serem pressionados delicadamente contra os seus. "Tão macios..." pensou Law.

-Ótimo, agora estamos quites mugiwaru-ya. – Law disse, enquanto ria baixinho do rosto corado que Luffy fazia.

Mas é claro que nisso... Acabaram esquecendo do jovem que sofre de "Brother Complex", que estava bem perto assistindo tudo.

-O primeiro beijo do Lu... – Ace murmurou, trazendo ambos de volta a realidade. –O primeiro beijo do Lu... TRAFALGAR! SEU DESGRAÇADO PEDOFILO BASTARDO! DEVOLVA O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DO LUFFY! – Ace disse completamente em chamas, Law o encarou indiferente.

-Ok... – Ele disse, beijando novamente Luffy, que nesse instante, estava mais confuso do que ele já é. – Pronto... Devolvi, agora esta feliz. – Ele disse, mandando um sorriso descarado para Ace.

-EU VOU TE MATAR!

E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da história desses três amigos ! Lalalala ~~

Ace & Law: NÓS NÃO SOMOS AMIGOS!

Luffy: SHISHISHI !

haha desculpa a demora! É que, como eu posso dizer... esqueci da fic nos últimos tempos... Literalmente, até me assustei quando vi que tinha escrito uma... Mas enfim, ta ai ~~ Espero que gostem, se não, ótimo também, tem que ter o antis em todo lugar mesmo...

LOL brincadeira...

Enfim, vou tentar atualizar mais cedo desta vez.. Até a próxima pessoas!


End file.
